A Fighting Chance
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Ron stands up for Hermione forcing them to at least somewhat admit their feelings for each other


*Set During Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince; just a one shot I thought of that could have brought Ron and Hermione back together before he got poisoned. Hope you like it. I own nothing. I got this idea from how Ron stands up for Harry in the 5th movie.

It was the Monday after Slughorn's Christmas party, and Ron was wandering down the hall towards class from breakfast when he heard her name coming out of a mouth he despised. Cormac McClaggen. He was sitting on one of the benches underneath a window with Shaemus and Dean recounting his weekend date to the dance with Hermione. Ron couldn't hear exactly what he was saying other than her name, which is what he zeroed in on, but he could guess based on Dean's response.

"Wow, who knew?" Dean said clapping Cormac on the back. "It's always the brainy ones that surprise you." Ron was immediately fueled with rage as he realized they were talking about what may have happened between Hermione and Cormac physically. Ron was dating Lavender Brown, but he was really in love with Hermione, who hadn't spoken to him in weeks since he'd started up with Lavender. He couldn't help but jump in.

"What surprises you?" Ron said sauntering over to the three boys. Cormac eyes immediately widened at Ron's presence. They were not friends. In fact, they were rivals on both the Quidditch team and for Hermione's heart.

"Oh nothing," Dean chimed in unknowingly. "Cormac here was just telling us what a great time he had with Hermione on Friday night." It was the way Dean said it that clearly suggested something naughty had taken place. "Is that so?" Ron said through gritted teeth. "Well, I would love to hear about it," he said looking Cormac right in the eyes.

Cormac stood up looking a bit scared. "Oh come on now mate," he said, "I'm not one to kiss and tell." Ron moved closer to Cormac in a threatening matter. "Cause there's really nothing to tell, is there?" Ron said. Ron knew he shouldn't be getting into a fight with Cormac, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Hermione, and even though they were on the outs right now, she was still his best friend next to Harry, and he didn't want Cormac ruining her reputation.

"Weasley, you're just jealous; now let's not be children here and both go about our business," Cormac shot back trying to back away, but Ron reached out and grabbed the robes of his collar.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell these guys what really happened with Hermione," Ron threatened. "Get off me," Cormac said starting to struggle. "Not until you tell the truth," Ron said tightening his grip. That's when Cormac took a low blow kneeing Ron in the groin so he would let go. Ron doubled over letting him go for just a minute, but he recovered quickly and caught the back of Cormac's robes. A few tangled legs and limbs later, and the two were in an all-out brawl, wrestling around on the floor and punching and kicking at each other. A large crowd gathered immediately. Neville Longbottom made an attempt to separate the two, but after taking a lick to his own shin from one of the kicking boys, he backed off.

After about 3 minutes of an intense scrap, Harry and Hermione, who were also coming from breakfast to class pushed their way through the crowd to see who the fight involved. They were both taken aback as they recognized the flaming red hair to be Ron's. Hermione acted quickly, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the brawling boys. "Stupify," she shouted. She didn't aim the spell at either one of the boys in particular, but in between them, so it was enough to stun them just slightly. Others took the opportunity to jump in. Harry pulled Ron back and Dean took hold of Cormac.

"What's going on?" Hermione said looking between the two.

"Why don't you tell her Cormac?" Ron responded.

"Tell me what?" Hermione questioned looking at Cormac.

"Nothing," Cormac replied. "Just a misunderstanding here between me and Weasley.

Hermione looked back to Ron. "About what?" she asked. Everyone was silent. "Ron?" she said again, and he couldn't not answer her. It was the first time she'd spoken to him directly in weeks. "I overheard Cormac talking to Dean and Shaemus about his escapades with you at Slughorn's party the other night, and I knew he was lying, so I called him on it," Ron answered honestly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open a bit, and then she whipped around to look back at Cormac. "What did you say?" she demanded. Cormac just stared at her not saying anything, so Hermione turned her attention on Dean who now had his girlfriend Ginny at his side. "Tell me," she demanded. Dean looked scared, and Ginny nudged him and said, "Go on then." "Well," Dean stammered. "It was nothing bad or anything. He just said that you two got close physically." Hermione's mouth dropped open wide once more, and she turned her anger back on Cormac. "I would never let you touch me," she shouted, now furious. "Tell them," she demanded in front of the gathered crowd. "Tell them that nothing happened."

"Fine," Cormac shouted back taking a step towards her causing Ron, who was still being held back by Harry, to stiffen. "I'll admit it. I lied, but you lied too."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said.

"I like you Hermione, and I was so excited when you asked me to Slughorn's party, but then I realized that the only reason you asked me was to make him jealous." Cormac shouted the world "him" and pointed right at Ron. The gesture caused both Hermione and Ron's eyes to widen but Cormac kept going. "I should be the one who's angry, Hermione, not you." He took another step towards her in a somewhat threatening way, and Ron had had enough. Though he was still a bit stunned from Cormac's accusation, he broke free from Harry and stepped in front of Hermione. "Back off Cormac," he warned.

Just when it looked like the two were about to fight again, Harry stepped in between them. "Okay then everyone," he said. "Let's just all relax and get to class before one of the professors comes along, and we all get in trouble. Trust me Cormac," he said looking at him, "You want to let this go." Harry knew Ron was relentless especially when it came to Hermione, and looking at Cormac's fat and bloody lip and already blackening eye, he knew this was a battle Cormac wouldn't win.

Dean walked up to Cormac and tugged at his arm, "Come on, mate," he said. "Let's go get you cleaned up and get to class."

Cormac glared at Ron and Hermione one more time, but let Dean pull him in the other direction. "Okay," Harry said again. "Show's over. Move on everyone." Slowly, everyone including Harry crept away and headed towards class until it was just Ron and Hermione left standing in the quiet hallway.

Ron turned to look at Hermione. He wasn't sure what to say, and he didn't have to say anything because Hermione spotted his own busted lip and jumped into action. "Ron, you're bleeding," she said and started fishing around in her bag. "Here, sit down," she said taking his arm and pulling him over the same bench the other boys had been sitting on before. Ron had certainly won the fight overall, so he hadn't even realized that Cormac had managed to also get in a good lick and given him a fat lip. "Does it hurt?" Hermione asked with concern. Now that Ron realized he was hurt, it did sting. "Just a bit," he said. Hermione had pulled a small packet of tissues out of her bag. She held one out, pointed her wand and said, "Hydrio." The Kleenex became wet, and she reached out and used it to dab Ron's lip gently. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know any spells to heal a fat lip."

They both smiled at each for the first time in a long time.

"Thanks," Ron said touching her wrist. The simple gesture put butterflies in your stomach.

"It's the least I could do," she replied. "Thank you for sticking up for me. I knew Cormac was vile, but I never thought him a liar."

"I don't know what happened really," Ron said honestly. "I heard him talking about you, and I just snapped." His bright blue eyes stared into her warm brown ones.

"Well," she said as she continued to gently dab his wound. "I'm grateful," she said smiling. About that time, she hit a particularly sensitive spot on his lip, and Ron winced and sucked in his breath. "Ouch," he said a bit bitingly. "Well sorry," she responded in kind. "You can beat the tar out of Cormac, but you're a baby getting your wound cleaned? What gives?" She said the words in a sarcastic tone, and it took Ron a minute to figure out what was so remarkable about the exchange. It was like old times, them bantering, and it felt great. They could both feel it and started laughing.

"Sorry," she said again seriously. "I'll be more careful."

"I've missed you," Ron blurted out before he really knew what he was saying. It was really a thought that he accidentally said out loud.

Hermione froze for a second wide-eyed, then looked down at her lap and whispered. "I miss you, too. It's my fault we haven't been talking. I shouldn't be holding a grudge against you for dating Lavender. I guess I was just surprised"

Ron reached out and tipped up her chin so she had to look at him. She fought the urge to close her eyes and relish in his touch. "It was my fault too," he said. "These past few weeks, I knew I should try and apologize to you or make things right again somehow, but I'm just too proud. I'm a git. What can I say?"

They both laughed again.

"A git who's all cleaned up now," Hermione said wiping away the last bit of blood. "I bet that's going to swell though," she finished.

Ron reached up and gently touched his lip. "Battle scar," he said. "I like it." The both smiled at each other.

"So," he said a bit reluctantly, "Friends again?"

Hermione smiled. Her heart was full of happiness from Ron's defense of her reputation, and she couldn't deny him.

"Friends," she said and stuck out her hand so they could shake on it.

Ron took her hand and held it longer than need be.

"Well, we better get to class," Hermione said sounding nervous. Ron was still dating Lavendar, and she knew she couldn't let herself get sucked up in her feelings for him right now. She was grateful they had made a truce.

Ron still didn't let go. "Can I ask you something?" he said. "Sure," she responded.

He looked right in her eyes and said, "Is it true what Cormac said? The part about you taking him to the party just to make me jealous?"

Hermione couldn't lie to those big blue eyes. "Yes," she said blushing dropping his hand and her eyes and fiddling with her bag pretending to put it back in order. She looked back up at him. "I could have gone with Harry as friends, but I didn't figure you'd care about that, so I asked Cormac, and yes, it was in the hopes of making you jealous. Now will you please let me go to class before I die of embarrassment?"

Ron smiled at her warmly and stepped aside to let her pass.

"Sure," he said laughing.

She couldn't help but smile as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and pushed past him to walk down the hall.

"Hey Hermione," Ron called. She stopped a few feet away and turned around to look back at him. "Yes," she said stamping her foot a bit and pretending to be impatient.

"It worked," he said. "Your plan. I was jealous. I really was defending your honor today, but I'll admit that I've been wanting to punch Cormac ever since I found out he had a thing for you, and even more so once I found out you were taking him to the party, so mission accomplished I guess," he said smiling at her warmly while blushing just a touch at his honesty.

Hermione smiled back also blushing.

"Thanks for telling me," she said then turned around and really headed for class.

Ron picked up his own bag and straightened his robes. As he walked to his own first morning class he made up his mind. He had to break up with Lavendar. It was Hermione that he loved, and if she had asked Cormac out to make him jealous, then he actually had a shot with her, and he would never forgive himself if he didn't take it.

*I thought this one-shot could have maybe fit in right before Ron gets poisoned. Like maybe he was going to break up with Lav, but then got ahold of that love gram from Romilda. Hope you liked it.


End file.
